jurrassic_wolrdfandomcom-20200213-history
Indoraptor
Name Meaning Indoraptor mean "Fierce or untamable thief". Appearance Indoraptor is a hybrid similar to both Blue and the Indominus rex. It's head resembles a Tyrannosaurus rex. Behavior The Indoraptor is an aggressive and possibly evenly intelligent or higher than Velociraptor and Indominus Rex. He is shown to be quite playful with his prey when he was shot twice that 'tranquilized' and temporarily took him down for a short time to attack easily. History The Indoraptor was first seen when he was about to grab Maisie by the hair. She screams and runs off, who is later locked in her room. Before someone can buy him, he was confirmed to be a prototype. After when several people wanted him, he was sold. But before that happened, Stiggy arrived and Owen Grady prevents them from selling the Indoraptor. Ken Wheatley decides to go get one of Indoraptor's teeth, before the Indoraptor wakes up and rips his arm clean before killing him. He kills too Gunnar Eversoll, two rich people (a woman and a man), as well as three mercenaries. He was later seen attacking the three main characters. He was seen running through the dark, before Franklin turned on the power. The indoraptor attacks Owen, Claire, and Maisie, severely injuring Claire in the attack. He later goes for Maisie, before climbing onto the roof to get her. Before he can grab her, Owen was able to shoot the Indoraptor, before he fought Blue. After taking Blue out, he follows them to the glass roof. As he tries to attack them, Claire distracts him, which he makes some threaten calls to her. Before he can attack Owen, Owen slides causing the Indoraptor to break the glass. He nearly falls on the Triceratops skull but he gets back up. Before Indoraptor can attack Owen, Blue comes out and attacks the Indoraptor. The two clash while falling down, Blue manages to get the Indoraptor to get impaled by the triceratops skull. Abilities The indoraptor was stated to be the most dangerous creature that ever walked the planet. Strength and Combat The indoraptor's strength is strong enough to carry two humans with its mouth or arms with no difficulties when running. It is also enough to rip off several body parts such as heads and arms in seconds. It also tossed around Blue like a rag-doll whenever it seriously fought back, throwing and kicking her across the room. Though proven to be a lot stronger then Velociraptors. Speed and Agility His speed could be faster then Indominus rex or faster then velociraptor. Judging by its size it could move as good nearly as Velociraptor for its agility to jump high and make quick turns. When accelerating, it often drops down on all fours and runs akin to a canine or panther. Stealth and Camouflage His Stealth was greater than ordinary Velociraptor as it being colored of black to blend in the dark areas to ambush its prey. It was able to snatch a person without making much noise. Intelligence It's intelligence could be high or higher then Velociraptor or the Indominus rex. He had shown that when it was hit by tranquilizer shots it went down though it was playing with its prey to lured him in to kill the man. Stamina and Durability Its durable body is able to take the attacks of Blue and bullets from Owen that had used though it was shown to get back up easily. Whereas a Velociraptor can be felled by a well-placed handgun bullet, the Indoraptor casually shrugged off high powered rifle fire to the point the bullets can be audibly heard dropping out of its hide. Senses He posses a great sense of smell being able to track Maisie in her room, from outside, while raining. Echolocation It had the ability to find prey. ORIGIN is made up from almost every carnivorous predator except the T-Rex gene Most Likely Genetic Makeup Velociraptor, Indominus Rex, crocodilian (most likely Rauisuchidae) or Abelisaur (scutes and lack of lips), the rest are unknown Trivia * The translation of "Indoraptor" meaning "Indomitable Thief" is actually gramatically incorrect as while "Indominus-" does in fact mean "Indomitable", "Indo-" actually means "Indian" as in from the Asian subcontinent of the same name. Thus "Indoraptor" actually means "Indian Thief" or "Thief from India". * The Indoraptor is the only Theropod dinosaur to run on all fours in the franchise. This is likely a side effect of it being spliced with modern species. One possible candidate is human influence as humans, as apes, ancestrally ran on all fours and are capable of still doing so with effort. Human or primate influence would also explain the pronated wrists and thumbs present on the Indoraptor's hands. *Indoraptor is the last hybrid in the entire trilogy. *The Indoraptor is worth over 20 million dollars Category:Dinosaurs Category:Hybrids Category:Villains Category:Deceased